


Observations and Care

by myravenspirit



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Sesshomaru's Mother observes the changes in her son and he even more surprisingly comes to her for advice on approaching Rin. She watches this relationship grow. How does she feel about it? SesshomaruxRin is the main plot, but through the eyes of his mother. Rated M for nudity and mentions of sex.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Observations and Care

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple months back and decided to finally edit it and post it. It's from Sesshomaru's Mother's POV.
> 
> I like her character, even though we don't really see her all that much in the series, she made an impact on me. Maybe because Sesshomaru is (clearly) my favourite character.
> 
> I own nothing!
> 
> Enjoy

She curiously tilted her meidou stone toward her and made a quick cursory glance around to make sure that Sesshomaru had not entered her study. He had returned home, surprisingly, requesting another bundle of cloth. She had the servants lay them out to let him decide. He chose a purple fabric.

She instantly who it was for.

Now it made her curious to check on the girl who would receive her son's gift. She was enthralled with the girl. The tiny girl who barely hit her son's knees easily brought him to a knee. The interaction piqued her interest as she saw his time in Hell, cradling the little human to him, dropping his sword even.

He was his father's son.

Though she suspected this was a different kind of love. He showed no outward signs except for the two moments on his last visit and now his couple demands for cloth.

Yes, he loved the girl. It was clear to her. But humans grow fast. She suspected the girl was in her eighth summer when she met her, meaning she was in her eleventh or twelfth now. Time was so irrelevant for a daiyoukai like herself.

She observed the girl quietly from her palace. She would make sure she was alone and smile as she witnessed the girl jump on her dead lord husband's hanyou son. She had a good pounce and leapt from the bush particularly well. The great Lady resisted to laugh aloud as the two took a tumble down a hill. He quickly got up and was lecturing her and the girl laughed, pointing at his ears.

Yes, she wanted to touch them too.

The hanyou crossed his arms and walked away. The girl got up and ran after him, struggling up the hill. He knelt down and she got onto his back and pinched an ear.

She wondered if Sesshomaru had known his former ward had learned to pounce so well to startle a hanyou such as his brother.

"Milady, Sesshomaru-sama wishes to speak with you." She made the image vanish and looked to the imp before her.

"Oh? Send him in then." She said and leaned back against the divan. Sesshomaru entered a moment later and stood before her.

"Haha-ue I wished to discuss a matter with you." He stated simply, drily. So impassive.

"Yes, well then, go on, my dear son." She said and he sat down on the floor before her, much like he used to when he was a pup. If he were sitting down it meant that they would be having a long conversation. She raised a sleeve and smiled to herself.

"I wish to obtain information on humans." He stated.

She shifted and decided to sit on the floor with him. His eyes widened for a second, but she settled on the floor before him on her knees. She didn't prefer to sit this way, but she wanted him to have this conversation with his mother, not the current Lady of the West, the lord's mother.

"Explain to me what information you seek, Sesshomaru." She stated and folded her hands on her lap and waited.

His amber eyes looked to hers, "Rin. She is aging."

"Do you wish to know when she will be mature enough to approach with a proper proposal and not just your gifts?" She asked.

Again, her son's eyes widened for a brief second. That girl is his damn weakness.

"She is not mature enough that is certain. She is growing fast. You are certain that she is the one?" She asked. She needed to hear it.

"Haha-ue, she is the only that sees through this Sesshomaru. She does not see this Sesshomaru as a means to gain status." Third person, he was raising defenses. Even against his mother. When did he become so emotionally stunted? She wondered. He was loved well enough, wasn't he?

"This Sesshomaru feels that there is more to her than he knows yet. She is this Sesshomaru's friend. She has seen this one at his worst and approached still, foolishly, naively despite her fear. She would follow me to Hell." Back to first and she could see his shoulders sink slightly as if the confession was a relief.

"She is in her twelfth summer now. Four more and you may approach her with full intent to claim her. I suggest though, a human tradition, to let her know your intent. She may mull over the idea until she chooses to lay with you." She said thoughtfully. "Until then, do not just spoil her, talk to her. Humans crave that type of companionship. Tell her your heart and you may be surprised to find out things that you never knew about your Rin."

"Haha-ue, I do not know my own heart." He simply stated and folded his arms much like when he was a pup and expected her or her husband to explain something fully.

"Perhaps if your Otosan was here things could be clearer." She said and shifted a bit, her calves falling asleep.

"I see, Chichi-ue would have known best." He said and stood up suddenly, but he helped her up silently.

"Yes, he would understand." She said and sat back on the divan. Sesshomaru remained silent for a moment.

"Do you approve?" He asked.

"Approve what? You courting Rin? Yes. I see by your eyes that you are surprised." She smiled and let him see, "She is…intriguing to me. She brought you to your knee once. Can she bring you to both?" She mused and leaned back and stared at her son who remained still and unmoving, not giving anything anyway, "Yes, I suspect she will. But you have mourned for her before. What will happen when she departs this earth for the final time."

There. She saw the flash of anger, hurt, devastation clear as the images she saw on her Meidou stone. His shoulders tense and he was on the defense again.

"Haha-ue." He said.

"I know. You will have to find a way to be together forever without killing her in the process. Your Otosan did not find the answer, but Izayoi was a frail creature to begin with, Rin is not Izayoi and you are not your Otosan." She said and smiled once more, just for him, just like when he was a pup.

"Your advice has been what I needed Haha-ue." He said and she saw it, just a glimmer of a smile on his face. It retreated quickly as he moved back toward the door to slide it open and leave.

"She will like it if you smile more, even if it just for her." She said softly knowing his ears would pick up the sounds, the minute nod he gave was answer enough. She smiled to herself and wondered if he would see the girl soon. "Toga, he is your son. But he is also my son. That girl will thrive where your Izayoi did not. After all, Sesshomaru has inherited my resolve and brains along with your strength and loyalty."

She stood up and slid the other door open and looked out onto the garden, unkept. The girl liked flowers. Perhaps, it was time to make the garden ready for her impending arrival. The great Lady looked upon the garden, it had been her husband's space, and no one touched it after his death except to ensure that nothing fell apart completely. She would reverse her order and reopen the garden. Toga would have liked the woman Sesshomaru was going to bring to his garden.

88888

She watched again as she sat outside. Servants were off tending to the palace and she wanted the sun on her skin. She eagerly watched as Sesshomaru approached Rin, Jaken present. She saw the soft blush on the girl's cheek rise. It was her fourteenth birthday as Sesshomaru had said he was leaving for that purpose.

Sesshomaru lifted Rin's chin and saw Sesshomaru slip the comb into her hair. Subtle. He must have been reading his father's books on how to seduce a mate. Rin, the poor girl, was turning redder under his gaze and she resisted the urge to shout at the mirror. Kiss him, kiss her. Do something!

Sesshomaru stepped back and turned, Rin grabbed his wrist and he turned back to her. She watched as Rin said something and he gave her a nod. Jaken was dismissed. She watched as he ended back in the village entering the miko's home. Where the hanyou and his mate were. Sesshomaru stood off to the side as Rin grabbed something and went back outside. The hanyou's woman said something that irritated her son greatly. She thought she could read her lips, onii-san, but that was bizarre. She dismissed that thought.

She followed Sesshomaru and Rin and now they were sitting alone at the edge of the forest. She was impressed with how much Rin had grown over the past couple summers. She was close to becoming a woman. Sesshomaru clearly had an effect on her but did she on him? Of course, she knew by Sesshomaru's confession a couple summers back to her that Rin did have a hold on him. The only question was if it had developed as he hoped.

Apparently it had, as they talked amiably Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed Rin by the chin and dipped his head down and kissed her. Rin's hands pulling him back as he tried to pull back as suddenly as it started. No! Don't kiss that much! It isn't time! She resisted the urge to shake the mirror and shout at it.

She never suspected that Rin could have such power over her son, nor that he would give into her that easily. He pulled her closer and rested his forehead on hers, speaking to her. She nodded and they shared one more kiss before pulling apart. She could see Rin's chest rising and falling, blushing still that pretty pink. Sesshomaru's chest did not rise or fall as greatly, but the signs were there.

She leaned back and shook her head. She was going to have another talk with him when he returned.

88888

She had lectured him after he came home six months later. Having decided he needed to kill somethings and get more answers.

He mostly ignored her as he stood before her. She dismissed him with a huff, and he left the next day for another five months. He was restless, she could tell.

"Sesshomaru, Rin's birthday is quickly approaching. Perhaps you need to think of gift." She said as he read one of his father's books once he returned again. She was stand on the porch of his chamber as he sat on a cushion, enjoying the sun.

"She will need a new kimono." He replied simply.

"You need to give her something from your heart. You have given her a kimono every year." She said and walked over to him and plucked the book from him. She glanced at it. "Oh, you've never bedded a woman if you are reading this. Shall I send someone to help you?"

"Iie." He growled and stood up. He made a move to grab the book and she side stepped.

"Are you reading this for Rin?" She asked. He nearly glowered at her and she handed it back. "Your father preferred the latter half of the book; those are easier on the woman's body." She said before walking out of the room. She saw him sit back down and flipped to where she said to look.

Sesshomaru had taken her advice and chose a different gift for Rin. It was a naginata forged by Totosai. She watched as Rin received the gift with both hands out to accept it. She saw Rin's surprise but then the smile was there. She had learned from the imp that Rin had been training for some time under hanyou and the taijiya, the older sister of that boy who came with Rin and Sesshomaru that time.

She had seen that boy interact with Rin a few times after Sesshomaru departed. He had even been so bold to try and kiss her when she was twelve. Rin ducked her head and kneed him. She was most proud of Rin. She certainly had a way with bringing males to their knees before her. Rin looked upset and angry, red in the face and then taking off and running to the hanyou and his miko mate. The boy in her recent views of him moved on, he was a demon slayer, and even had a pretty girl he met on his travels. _Good_ , she thought, _keep your hands off my Sesshomaru's Rin_.

Now focused back on the present she gaped at the mirror. Sesshomaru had her pinned to the tree and Rin's leg was hitched over his hip, he held her close. His armour was on the ground and so were three weapons. They were kissing frantically. No good, one more year, she shook her head in disapproval. Not that there had been younger brides in the human world. Sesshomaru and Rin were going too far as her other leg found its way wrapped around him. He held her up under her legs and they started to move, grinding, and breaking apart from their kiss and breathing hard, foreheads pressed together. _They're clothed, they're clothed. Don't do anything else but that foolish grinding!_

She looked away and wiped the image away. Let them seal their own fate.

Rin was the trouble. Sesshomaru would not have acted before her sixteenth birthday unless Rin had made the decision.

She didn't know whether to be proud or most disappointed in them both. She didn't even have the garden fully ready yet.

She was almost disappointed in the evening when Rin did not walk up the steps with Sesshomaru and bearing his mark upon that lovely clavicle of hers.

"Sesshomaru, where is Rin?" She surprised herself with the question. She had told herself she would not ask. But here she was, asking.

"In the village. One more year, as you said, is what she needs." He said and stopped to look at her carefully. "What did you see Haha-ue?"

She raised her sleeve to hide her shock. He could smell lies, even hers, "I have always maintained a careful watch over Rin, she has piqued my interest. Did you mate her?" She lowered her sleeve and stared at him.

"Iie." He was not lying; his scent and heart rate did not change, but he did smell of died musky sweat, the only type of scent that came with intimacy. Rin's scent lingered on his clothing. "I would not mate her and leave her there. Goodnight, Haha-ue." He walked around her and toward the palace.

"I saw you two. The next time you see her, she will bear your mark, Sesshomaru. Make sure you have your plan ready for her." She warned him.

"I already have the solution. She will be strong enough by next year." He said and left her there shaking her head.

88888

She was quite pleased to see Rin standing before her, still unmarked, but now she could see her eye to eye, literally. Her Meidou stone did no justice for the woman before her. Rin had grown to be her height, at Sesshomaru's shoulder. Much better than just at his knee. She looked at Rin's white layers of kimonos on her. Rin was blushing lightly.

"Why are you dressed in so many layers, little one?" She asked as she stood up and approached her son and Rin. She already knew the answer. The old priestess refused to let them leave until they were married by human tradition. The hanyou grudgingly gave Rin away, as she had no father to give her away. The other humans were there and celebrated something that she recalled from a book as a wedding. She also remembered a time when she was a pup and had snuck into a human village out of curiosity to witness the strange custom. Demon ceremonies were much less elaborate and celebratory. Yes, they had their own customs. It required an arrangement and a mark. Toga had been her favourite suitor ad he defeated every challenger, biting into her flesh and proving his victory was absolute.

"Oh, well, Keade-obasan wouldn't let me leave until we were wedded." Rin said quickly without hesitation.

"And I was not invited?" She lifted her gaze to her son. He stood beside Rin impassive to his mother's plight.

"It was a human custom and it surprised Sesshomaru to have been forced to endure it." Rin looked at Sesshomaru who looked down at her. They locked gazes and she could feel the tension and the scent of arousal slowly drifted to her nose.

"Go to your chambers, I do not wish to smell your arousal." She stated and walked away from them. Rin apologized as Sesshomaru led her into the palace.

She shook her head and went to her study. That was the furthest room from his chambers.

Her sensitive hearing still caught her son's and her new daughter's shouts of release later and then again much later. "I better have grandpups with that commotion." She huffed.

She stood on the porch later that evening and looked down into the garden. Sesshomaru brought Rin there, knowing why it was tended to over the past couple years. Rin looked up and waved before Sesshomaru brought her attention back to him and led her to a bench for them to sit. Both were in yukatas.

She doesn't even remember the last time she saw her son look so relaxed. Rin bore his mark on her shoulder and her eyes were mixed with amber and brown. She saw no other visible changes to Rin, but only that her scent had been laced with Sesshomaru's own demonic energy. Rin lifted a hand and pushed a lock of hair back as she talked softly to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru listened to her intently before giving her a rare smile, just one for her. Rin nodded and then she stood up and ran to a patch of the garden and plucked a flower. She watched in amusement as her son approached and took it from her as she sniffed and tucked it into her hair, just behind her ear. He whispered something and Rin blushed and nodded.

She shook her head as she saw Sesshomaru lead Rin back inside. Clearly returning to their chambers to mate again. She sighed and leaned against the railing, out of characteristic as she liked having good posture all the time. "Toga, our son has had his sexual awakening and now I must endure hearing his rutting from all the way across the palace. Perhaps enduring labour will put the girl off of him for awhile. You would like Rin, darling little Rin. He has accomplished what you could not. You would be proud as am I." She smiled and looked at the crescent moon in the sky. How fitting it was that her son mated under the crescent moon.

88888

To say she loved her granddaughters was an understatement. They were her greatest treasures. She was in the room when Rin brought them forth into the world. She brought the silver-haired pup to her son just outside the chambers. She smiled and set the pup down in his arms and retreated. She saw his eyes widen at having a pup just handed to him.

He was surprised by the birth of twins, as was Rin, and even herself. It was poor imp who wept freely and openly.

"If they are anything like milady then I will surely die chasing after them!" He wiped his eyes, "And if they are like milord then I will have bumps and bruises on my head all the time from their beatings."

She ignored the imp and watched as Rin tended to the twins, even nursing before the imp. Sesshomaru tossed him out quickly.

She enjoyed them both immensely. They did not fuss too much. Setsuna was the calm child, so much like Sesshomaru except the black hair, so much like Rin's. Towa on the other hand had her mother's features but Sesshomaru's hair.

She never knew she could love two being so much. Not even Sesshomaru had captured her heart this much. Perhaps she was meant to be a grandmother more than a mother.

While Sesshomaru tended to the affairs of ruling she helped tend to the children. Even her advisory position to her son was replaced by Rin, who quickly became his confidant in everything. Rin clearly possessed wit and a mind that was perceptive to any minute movement or change. After all, the former Lady mused to herself, she was capable of reading Sesshomaru with just a single quick glance, even from behind, to know what Sesshomaru was feeling.

She noted to herself often that the two worked best together. Like she had long ago with her husband. He did not _cheat_ , per se, he was loyal to her as much as he was to Izayoi. She didn't hate the human that died centuries ago. That would take too much of her time and energy to do so. But when she looked at her son and daughter-in-law as she held the girls' hands and walked past their study, meeting with some youkai, she saw that Sesshomaru would look to Rin and she would nod and speak to the youkai. Toga used to look at her like that. Love and trust.

But there was a difference between Toga and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru _only_ had eyes for Rin. Of course, she had seen that beastly wind demoness flirt with her son. She was a demon created from a _thing_. Yet, her son took compassion for her love for him and to not let her die alone. Clearly, Rin had taught him that lesson then. Show pity and kindness to those that need it. Maybe he did love that demoness in some form. He did not show it and she even questioned Rin once. Rin shook her head. He did not love the wind demoness, but Rin sounded doubtful. Oh, she hated that she put a seed of doubt in her mind.

She then told Rin how she caught him reading a certain book just for her. _Only her_. Rin nodded and took the girls from her to go for ride on Ah-Un.

"Come on, girls, Chichi-ue is waiting." Rin said softly and the girls, especially Towa, jumped up and down in excitement.

She would watch from the platform and see Sesshomaru glide beside Ah-Un as Rin held Ah-Un's reigns tightly with one hand, the girls in front of her on the saddle with the other. They were going for a visit to Inuyasha and his family. She supposed she had to use his name now that her own grandchildren her hanyous. The little imp remained behind and dealt with some paperwork. He waved farewell as the girls called out to him. She heard him sniffle a bit.

"Oh? I thought you would be glad that you would have some respite from their reign of terror over you, Jaken." She finally used his name and he nearly jumped out of his skin. She glanced down and raised a hand, large sleeve hiding her smirk. She turned away and went to her seat to enjoy the day and sunshine. Yes, she would miss them too.

88888

Curiously, she decided to check on them. Her family. She missed Towa crawling into her bed and cuddling close as Setsuna would crawl in and cuddle behind her sister. Those were her favourite nights, holding them close. Most likely her son was engaged in certain activities with Rin and the children decided to not go to their room for comfort as the storm rolled through. No, she didn't mind. She would lull them to sleep with an old lullaby, the one she used to sing to Sesshomaru when he was a pup and would sneak into her and Toga's bed.

What she saw on the Meidou stone brought her to her knees.

"Milday!" A servant shouted and rushed to her.

She flashed red eyes at the servant and brought her attention back to the stone's image when she was certain the servant left frightened. She held the stone in her hands and stared.

Fire! There was fire everywhere. She saw Rin and Sesshomaru calling out and searching, searching, searching.

No, not the pups! She watched as Sesshomaru pulled Rin away as she tried to go into the woods. They found Towa's Mokomoko. He dragged her back and she collapsed in agony. She wanted to reach in and comfort Rin, comfort Sesshomaru, as they helplessly watched as the fire consumed everything.

The monk and the slayer ran to them and Sesshomaru said something that had the slayer on the ground, holding Rin as she would have done that moment. Rin tossed her head back, clearly crying out in utter heartbreak.

But where was Inuyasha and the miko? They would have gone to comfort Rin too. Unless…she started searching for them and there was nothing but darkness.

"Milady! Has something happen?" Jaken asked as he ran into the room.

"Inuyasha and Kagome are dead." She said as she kept looking for them. Darkness, darkness, darkness. "Fire." She said softly.

Jaken slowly approached as she sat collapsed on the floor staring and searching. "Milady. What about Sesshomaru-sama and the family?" He asked and she searched for the pups again. It wasn't darkness she saw, but everything was wrong. Alive but gone? She didn't understand.

"Sesshomaru and Rin are fine." She whispered and turned back to them. Sesshomaru was carrying Rin, she clutched him around the neck as they turned away from the fire. They would wait until it died, and they could search again. He had tenseiga with him always.

"The pups?" Jaken shakily asked.

"Lost. I do not see them in Hell, but they are lost to us." She whispered and let the stone fall against her chest. She felt so old then. Why was she old and her pups possibly not? That was not kind. It was cruel.

"Where is Inuyasha-sama's pup?" Jaken asked.

She wanted some hope and lifted the Meidou stone and searched for her. Toga's granddaughter should be with her if her parents were dead. She searched and searched. Yet, it was the same. Alive, but something was blocking her from seeing. She frowned. "Alive but lost to us too. It seems that there is a plot against the children and Inuyasha and his mate have paid the price." She sighed so heavily as if her world had just been destroyed.

It was. The little loves that she never thought she would love so much had been cruelly taken from her and their parents. Her son and Rin were in agony and she was here in the palace. She wearily stood up and looked down at Jaken. "Come, Jaken. We have to see this fire for ourselves." She said and walked out of the study and out onto the porch. Jaken obediently followed. She swallowed them in a flash of light and got them there as fast as possible.

88888

What she saw was terrifying to her. Sesshomaru and Rin sat huddled in a corner. His amour off, so she could press close. His arms held her close to her as she sat there with eyes wide open.

She took a step forward and saw her son look up and stare at her. He looked broken as much as Rin was. He loved those girls most in this world. They were made by him and his love, made by their undying love, and now they were cruelly taken.

She took another step and Rin lifted her head. "Haha-ue?" Rin cried and she could not help but pulled her tight to her. A mother knows best, even as a mother-in-law.

She stroked the woman's unkempt hair, she also noted Sesshomaru's appearance looked terrible too. "They are not dead, they are lost. As is Moroha." She felt Rin shift in her arms and stare at her as did Sesshomaru.

"Lost?" Rin asked for both of them.

"See." She lifted the Meidou stone and searched for all three girls. There was no darkness, just grey smog. She was blocked.

Rin looked to Sesshomaru and they both tiredly got up. "We'll commence searching." Rin took a step forward and she rose quickly stood and grabbed her and held her. "No, not you. You need rest, my little one for the sake of the pup in your womb."

"A pup?" Rin held onto her and cried. "A pup." It was mixture of pain and happiness.

Sesshomaru slid his armour on. "Rin return home. I'll look for all three girls." He said and Rin went to him, leaving the comfort of the Lady Mother's arms. She walked outside to let her son and daughter have privacy. She heard them softly speaking to each other.

Their joy in their sadness. Another pup was coming. But they wanted their other pups home too. That included their niece. They agreed to raise her as their own. She smiled sadly to herself, Toga would have been proud of Sesshomaru and Rin for mourning and moving to strategize quickly. A war is not won when you sit idly and wallow in despair.

Jaken came running from demon slayer and monk's home. Their three children were safe, and the boy had seen Moroha running from the village, Inuyasha's fire rate haori on her head. She nodded. "If she is like her father…" Jaken started.

"She will be fine, but hard to find." She finished and Jaken nodded. Sesshomaru and Rin emerged from the building they were staying in. Rin tied Towa's small mokomoko to Sesshomaru's armour, it would respond to its true owner hopefully.

"Jaken, let us find the pups." Sesshomaru ordered.

"But what about Rin-sama?" Jaken asked as he saw Rin stay with her. She saw Sesshomaru get on Ah-Un and Jaken leapt up.

"She's with pup." Sesshomaru said and they took off.

She grabbed Rin's face. "Come, little one, let's go home and wait for Sesshomaru and the pups." She then let a hand drop and placed it on Rin's still flat stomach, "You can not give into despair, Rin, this one needs you."

"Yes, Haha-ue." She hugged the woman closely. "Please, let me say goodbye to Sango, Miroku, and the children. I have to explain what you saw. It'll give them hope."

"Very well." She followed and stayed close to Rin. Rin told Miroku and he flung his arms around Rin and held her. She knew this man was just relieved to hear that that the children were not dead, but did he have to grab the current Lady of the West so?

"We'll search when we can. Are you sure you want to take Moroha?" He asked Rin softly.

"She is Toga's granddaughter; I will care for her myself." She spoke up and the man looked at her as if suddenly realizing she was there. He bowed his head and raised it to nod. She lifted her chin and then let it drop in a nod.

The female slayer looked relieved that the children had been spared. "Rin? Why didn't you go with Sesshomaru to search?"

"Because I am with child." Rin said softly, guiltily.

"Congratulations." The woman hugged Rin and pulled back, "A baby is a joyous thing to celebrate, even now. Kagome would want you to be happy. And Inuyasha would tell you…"

"Chin up, Rin." Rin said and the couple nodded. "I just wanted another pup under better circumstances."

"Rin, we are always given what we can handle. You will handle this like you always do." She finally spoke again, and Rin looked back to her, and walked to her, taking, and holding her hands close between their chests.

"Haha-ue, with you at my side and Sesshomaru, we'll be fine. You'll have the girls sleeping in your bed soon enough." She felt herself swept into emotions she did not know she possessed. This girl turned into a woman who could not only just read Sesshomaru but her as well.

She stared at the girl and her mixed eyes, her sign of Sesshomaru's youki within her. "Rin, let's get you home." She turned to the others. "If you shall ever need anything the boy Kohaku knows where the palace is."

"He'll search too. He's the head of the demon slayers now. He'll keep an eye out." The woman said and Rin thanked her.

She lightly tugged Rin back. "Come, Rin, we must get you bathed, fed, and rested." She said to Rin, she saw Rin nod and turn back to her.

She took Rin home and refused all maids and servants that approached as she took Rin to the bathing chambers. Only did she order the cook to prepare Rin a meal with lots protein. The Lady was with child after all. She, of all people, took care of Rin that night. Toga would have wanted her to.

She helped Rin out of her clothes and helped her into the tub, all the while not getting a splash on herself. She stoked the fire by throwing a log underneath the platform. Going back up the couple steps and grabbed the soap and washed Rin's hands and arms as Rin sunk back into reality. Her children were lost, and she had another on the way. Rin cried softly and raised a hand to cover her eyes.

"It is not betrayal to them. You and Sesshomaru have been trying to have another for the past few moons. It was time to have another, you wanted to try for a boy. They will come home and be happy to hear their Haha-ue is giving them a little brother or sister." She said and started to wash Rin's hair. "Do you have so little faith in your mate to bring the pups home?" She asked.

Rin gasped and shook her head.

"I thought so. Now, they'll be home, and we'll be together again. Sesshomaru has never failed you, he will not fail his daughters and niece." She said and Rin slowly nodded. She knew they would be together again one day. Sesshomaru would see to that.

88888

"Setsuna!" Rin shouted and ran toward the girl and hugged her. The small girl stared at her blankly when Rin pulled back. "Setsuna? It's me, Haha-ue, Mama." Rin cupped the girl's face and held it between her hands, searching the girl's face.

Found, but still lost it seems. She watched as Rin asked the girl questions. Six months. And all they had was Setsuna back before them confused.

"Do I know you?" Setsuna asked. Rin stood up, hand on her heart. She quickly put her hands on Rin's shoulders to steady her. Sesshomaru knelt before her after looking at Kohaku, "Do you know who you are?" He asked.

"Not really. Master Kohaku says my name is Setsuna. I am a daughter of…of…ah!" She grabbed her head and shook her head and fell to her knees. "No, no! Get away, get away!" She watched her granddaughter shout and Rin sobbed into her. She watched in agony and pulled Rin away to the bench and set her down on it.

"Kohaku…" Rin called out. "Please, take care of our daughter. I beg you as our friend, protect her." She watched as Rin bowed her head and cried.

"Her memories of us are lost and she is in pain. I -we- will compensate for the costs of raising her." Sesshomaru said as he stood up after she saw Sesshomaru reach out and touch the mokomoko on Setsuna's shoulder. She noticed Setsuna wore the pelt just like her father.

She wondered if deep down Setsuna remembered her father and mother. Deep, deep, deep down. Setsuna still whimpered and Kohaku picked up the small child.

"I don't need compensation. I will raise her, train her. My wife and I will raise her well. She will be cared for. And one day, I know it deep in my soul, she will come home to you, my lord, my ladies." Kohaku said and retreated with the small girl.

She let go of Rin and took her paces quickly and was caught by her son as she tried to reach out and touch Setsuna one more time. _Pup!_ Was the only word on her mind.

"Let her be Haha-ue. She is pained by her memories of us. This is merciful." She looked at her son. A tear. She saw the tear fall and he let her go once Kohaku was on the two-tailed demon cat, carrying Setsuna, her raven-haired pup, away. The quiet girl who was so similar to her father in looks and attitudes it reminded her of Sesshomaru except that Setsuna was a girl with raven black hair like her beautiful and kind mother.

"We have to keep searching for Towa and Moroha." She said and saw him nod. He went to Rin and she saw how he gently laid his hand on her expanded belly and whispered quietly to her.

"This was kinder. She will come home to us one day. We must let Kohaku care for her for us, just a little while." He said softly and she heard it and believed it as much as Rin did.

Yes, Setsuna was found but traumatized by something that happened in the fire. The girl will come find them for answers one day. She only hoped Setsuna did not hate them.

888888

Ten years passed. Rin had given birth to a son. She was proud of Rin and when she took the baby and placed him Sesshomaru's arms. He was happy but would've wanted his daughters with him. She saw it in his eyes, and she cupped his face, "He is healthy and happy. Let him bring you two some joy in between the searches."

"Yes, Haha-ue." He responded and leaned closer to the boy. She had noted that this boy had the crescent moon and dog ears on top of his head.

She watched the boy grow happily. He knew everything about his sisters and cousin, and he asked every time his father and mother came back from a lead if they found them or more information. They would tell him just a little longer and the girls will be home. He nodded happily and she saw Sesshomaru pick him up and carry him close. Not willing to let the boy out of his sight once in the palace.

She pitied her grandson, named after his grandfather, when he wanted to join them on their expeditions when he was eight.

"It is dangerous." Rin had said softly.

"But I can help. I want to help find my sisters!" She watched Toga whine. He buried his face into Rin's chest as she sat reading a couple scrolls. Sesshomaru pulled him from Rin and held him close.

"We will not lose you too." He simply told the boy.

They lived in such fear of losing their son that they forgot he was a child that deserved to explore the world too. She pitied Toga as much as she pitied them.

Toga protested and Sesshomaru simply held him as Rin tried to reason with him.

"I hate you both!" He shouted, "I am a prisoner!" He escaped his father's grasp and ran out of the room. She stood up slowly and looked down at them in pity before walking out to find the boy.

She remembers when Toga was sleeping in her bed, his back to her, ears twitching slightly, she wondered if she could sneak him out just for a visit to the surface. He was angry at his parents still after two days and found solace in her room. She would take him out for the day. Just the two of them. Yes, she knew Sesshomaru would be furious and Rin would feel betrayed.

She wanted Toga to experience the world outside the palace.

Yes, she would sneak him out. She glanced over at her Meidou stone. She felt a pull to it at that moment. She picked it up and sat up in the plush bed. She slowly whispered her wishes to see her granddaughters, including Moroha.

She saw things that made her eyes widen and she scrambled out of the bed, leaving little Toga to sleep in the bed as she rushed through the palace to Sesshomaru and Rin's chambers. She clutched the large stone and glanced at it as she rushed down the hallways and climbing a flight of stairs. She finally slid their door open. Not caring to knock.

Sesshomaru had been on Rin but rolled off her and his eyes flashed red. She didn't care. She shook and held out the Meidou stone. Rin sat up and gasped as Sesshomaru's eyes flicked back to amber. She approached them and Rin scrambled up not caring about her state of undress. Besides, she had seen everything of Rin by this point and didn't care either. Sesshomaru slipped on his yukata and draped one over Rin as she grabbed the Meidou stone with both hands and pulled it close.

"They're…together." Rin breathed out.

"They are together." She grabbed Rin's head and kissed the top of it. "Sesshomaru, Towa…that is Towa." She pointed to the girl with short hair and dressed in strange clothes.

"Those are clothes from Kagome's time." Rin said and shook her head. "You couldn't find her because she was lost in time."

"Yes, time. Something, some evil has plotted against those three pups. Separating them through time…wait, where are they going?!" She nearly knocked her head with Rin's as they saw the girls going into a tunnel.

"I wonder…Sesshomaru. Remember the Bone Eaters Well?" Rin looked at him.

"Yes. It is a passage open to time. Inuyasha said it connected our time to another era. Kagome's time." Sesshomaru moved closer to the stone. She watched Rin make theories quickly. Sesshomaru seemed to nod at them.

"Towa was able to open up a passage to time. To Kagome's time and has been there the whole time. Someone has taken good care of her. But she's dressed like a boy." Rin shook her head, "That doesn't matter. What matters is that they are using the passage of time, but for what?" Rin asked aloud.

She took the stone back and the image faded and vanished. "Perhaps they are searching for something." She said softly.

Rin and Sesshomaru looked at her. "Memories?" Sesshomaru wondered.

"Well, at least we know where the tunnel is. The very forest she disappeared from. Have that slayer and monk keep an eye on it. Ask Kohaku what he knows." She ordered them. "And take Toga with you. Before he resents you both. I know you are afraid of losing him, but you need to treasure him and let him be nine. Or I will spoil him rotten and take him for day trips to the surface without your permission." She then turned and headed to the door. "Goodnight." She said with a finality as she slid the door closed. She doubted they would resume their activities before she interrupted so rudely. She heard them talking heatedly about everything they had seen.

She smiled to herself. Yes, the girls were coming home soon.


End file.
